


Nap Time

by FirozTaverbi



Series: Extended Universe [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post DDD, Smut, Unbelievable amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirozTaverbi/pseuds/FirozTaverbi
Summary: Vanitas is in a good mood today.





	

Riku drops onto the bed, towelling down his hair, while Vanitas struggles with the buttons on his shirt. They're both soft and pruned by the long shower they shared, and the tell-tale bruises of an afternoon's training are beginning to rise to the surface of their skin. They finished early, since Vanitas is still learning that his body has limits, and dinner won't be served for another hour or so, which means that Riku will probably have time to catch up on some reading while Van takes a nap. He still sleeps a lot, although less than he used to. During the first few months he and Ventus would sometimes only wake for a few hours a day as if endless sleep had become a difficult habit to break.

After a minute or two of grappling with the unfamiliar fastenings, Vanitas gives up and comes over to the bed with his shirt hanging open. He pushes Riku down and sits on him, pressing his palms against Riku's chest in a gesture that's half affection, half possessiveness.

"Tell me how great I was today," he commands. His eyes are golden embers, warm with the satisfaction of physical exertion, with the anticipation of praise, with Riku's body close and his attention undivided.

Pulling pillows and soft toys out from underneath him, Riku says, "You did a good job today. Your control over the Unversed is improving. You need to work on your form though-mph-" Vanitas has covered Riku's mouth with the palm of his hand, fingers splayed over the rest of his face. He shifts his weight off Riku's thighs and onto his stomach.

"No," he says, patiently, his eyes glittering with mischief, "I said tell me how _great_ I was."

Riku shoves him off, holding down his arms; Van wriggles beneath him, lips split into a grin. He's in such a good mood today, almost childishly playful and eager to please. He still can't help the Unversed popping into existence, soft dark happy things with gold eyes and, like their owner, a predisposition to sit on Riku.

"Okay, okay. You were really great."

Vanitas releases a gurgle of pride, kicking at the sheets, straining to bump his chest against Riku's. Riku relinquishes his grip on Van's arms, letting the younger boy reach up and touch his face, his neck, his chest, hands moving eagerly as if he wants to grab every bit of Riku at once.

"Do you think one day I'll be stronger than you?"

Riku kisses him. "I hope not." That makes Vanitas laugh, the sound unpracticed and organic. He looks straight at Riku, straight into him, his hands stilling for a moment. Then he blinks and yawns. His eyes become half-lidded. Riku strokes his damp hair and he tips his head back, sighing a little.

"You want a nap?"

"No," says Van, sleepily, "I want a blow job."

Riku massages the pale, rough skin of Vanitas' chest while Van toys with his hair, twisting it around his fingers and tugging at Riku's scalp. There are so many old scars from wounds left untreated, the new tissue gnarled and ghostly white. Some of them recognisable: a set of parallel claws, or the distinctive gouge of a blade; others just a mangled memory of pain. Vanitas pretends he doesn't care but sometimes when he thinks he's not looking Riku catches him studying his body in the mirror, his face contorted into an expression of... Shame? Rage? Grief? It's hard to tell, even the forms of the unversed around him melding and wavering.

Riku kisses Vanitas' chest, where his skin is stretched taut over his breastbone. Kisses the cross-shaped mark of ownership resting over his heart, a scar so old it's almost submerged below newer wounds. Van's ribs protrude when he breaths in, his stomach almost concave. Riku presses his nose into Van's belly button, eliciting a laugh that Riku feels against his lips. He smells clean and fresh, a change from the usual concoction of scents Vanitas picks up over the days between showers.

"That tickles, idiot."

"That's the point."

Riku blows raspberries on Vanitas' stomach, maybe a little petulantly, making Van squeal. His fingers clench tightly in Riku's hair, the skin on his belly crinkling as he folds over, pulling Riku away to glare at him in a grinning mockery of irritation.

"That's not the kind of blow job I wanted."

"Really? Then you'll have to be more specific."

Riku thinks he'll get another smart comment, maybe his face shoved into Van's crotch, but the younger boy just kisses him again. Hungrily. Laughing. Licking Riku's neck in long wet sweeps. Hands touching Riku all over.

Like most teenage boys, Riku had spent a lot of time thinking about sex, wondering what it would be like. He knew that the movies didn't exactly portray it accurately, but he hadn't really expected it to be so... silly. He likes it. There's an innocence to it, a childishness he'd thought he'd left behind on the beaches where he and Sora used to rough-and-tumble.

They mess around for a few more minutes, Riku's shirt coming off in the process; then Van gets impatient, pressing his erection against Riku's leg.

"Okay, okay."

"Don't pretend it's such a chore," says Van between breathy huffs, hooking his leg over Riku's shoulder, pressing his ankle between Riku's shoulder blades, guiding him down. Riku accidentally kicks an Unversed off the bed, making Vanitas flinch. There are dozens of them now, their angles smoothed out into soft fat curves. Some of them lounge happily on the debris-littered floor, others clawing their way up the bedsheets as if eager to be close to the source of Vanitas' emotions.

"Shit, sorry."

"Suck my dick and I'll forgive you," Vanitas murmurs, with a self-satisfied grin. He kneads at Riku's scalp, lifting his hips slightly, bumping against Riku's chest.

"I was going to do that anyway."

Van murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like "same", making Riku's lips curl into a smile. He likes to be a smartass, but he's soft inside, full of warmth and vulnerabilities hiding just under the surface of his scarred, tortured body.

Riku tugs down Vanitas' underpants, rubbing his palms against the boy's narrow, angular hips, softened by the barest suggestion of flesh. He only has to ghost his hand over Van's erection to make him emit a low murmur of pleasure, his fists tightening in Riku's hair. He wraps his other leg around Riku's back, bucking his hips, grumbling Riku's name, the second syllable becoming a whine as Riku begins to lick at his skin.

Aside from an insistently overactive imagination, Riku has no more experience of any of this than Vanitas, but it doesn't seem to matter that his technique isn't anything like sophisticated. Van's eyes flutter closed; he presses his head against the pillow, half-formed words tumbling out of his mouth as he shivers with the pleasure of affection as much as the physical sensation of Riku's tongue. It only takes a few minutes before he comes messily, only half of it ending up in Riku's mouth; then his hands relax from Riku's hair, finding his hands, threading their fingers together, holding tight. Still mumbling Riku's name. Fat fluffy Unversed with warm paws and long tails wrap around Riku's legs and settle in the crook of his back.

Riku rests his head on Van's stomach for a few moments, feeling the other boy's breath settle. Then he says: "Tell me how great I was." Vanitas laughs, wriggling down to hug him properly, eyes already half-lidded with sleepy satisfaction. He pushes his fingers into Riku's mouth, experimentally, running the tip of his finger over Riku's teeth, pinching his tongue. Then he licks his cheek, presumably generously cleaning off some of the mess he's made, before tugging less gently than he probably thinks on Riku's bottom lip. They kiss slowly, almost lazily, until Van yawns and curls his legs up, pressing his head against Riku's neck.

"Nap time?"

"Nap time," comes Van's muffled agreement. He half-heartedly pulls a blanket over himself, then wraps his arms around Riku and yawns again, smacking his lips sleepily. Riku strokes his damp hair until his breathing steadies, then unbuckles his belt and makes quick work of himself, more to get rid of the tension that Van had elicited in him than anything. Then he rummages around in the bedside drawer until he finds a pack of wet wipes to clean himself off. They get through them surprisingly quickly.

Maybe not so surprising, considering that they're a pair of teenage boys taking their first faltering steps into an unfamiliar world of physical affection.

Riku lies still for a few minutes, Vanitas' head a comforting weight on his chest, little globular Unversed persisting from his subconscious leaning against them. He stares at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling; they were a gift from Kairi, months ago, when it got too cold to take Vanitas out to sleep under the stars on nights he feared that darkness could never be beautiful.

Riku thinks about how he resented her for so long, for being Sora's favourite, for being loved by Sora in a way that Sora would never love him. He thinks about how he _blamed_ her, about how he let his jealousy twist him into something evil, when the person who would eventually come to love him in the way he had longed for for so many years had been sleeping inside Sora's heart all along. He thinks about the irony of Vanitas having Sora's face, but being so utterly different in every other way. He thinks about Vanitas' golden eyes, so full of emotions they pour out of him; how at first they thought the Unversed would disappear once Vanitas' pain was mended, but instead met new forms of the strange creatures as Vanitas experienced emotions he'd never known before.

Eventually Riku is woken by the alarm clock on the bedside drawer beeping for dinner. He smacks it groggily. He didn't realise he'd fallen asleep, but with Van's warm sleepy presence draped over him he's hardly surprised.

"Van, wake up. It's dinner time."

They untangle themselves reluctantly. Riku buttons up Vanitas' shirt for him and helps him into a pair of jeans.

"Why do we have to get dressed to eat?" Van asks - not for the first time - as he pulls a knitted sweater over his head. His glossy black hair is already starting to stick out in odd directions, a messiness that would look almost intentional if Riku didn't know better. "You'll just make me change again when we're done."

"That's because you always spill food over yourself."

"It would be easier if I didn't wear clothes," says Van, feigning petulance, "I'm wipe-clean."

"Does that mean you want to see everyone else naked for dinner too?"

"Gross, no!" Vanitas laughs. He skips over, almost innocent in the way he moves, then tugs hard on a handful of Riku's hair, bringing his head down to his level. "'Cept you." He plants a kiss on Riku's cheek, free hand already wandering. His eyes glint with that same mischief and adoration that makes Riku's insides curl up into knots.

"Alright, alright. Come on." Riku makes a beeline for the door, pretending he isn't blushing. Van follows close behind, catching Riku's hand in his.

"On you, yeah, I already did," he murmurs. Riku tries to shoot him an unimpressed glance, but Van's expression is surprisingly sincere, his eyes wide and bright, his mouth open in a happy little smile that makes Riku melt. He thinks, _love_ is such a small, inadequate word to describe the way it feels when someone looks at you like that. Like you changed their whole world.

He manages to say, "If you're really good I might even let you do it again later." Van laughs again, bumping him with his shoulder as they head down the corridor together. Walking close. Palms pressed together. A chipper convoy of golden-eyed Unversed, born of Vanitas' happiness, trail after them like a parade of ducklings.

Riku gives Van's hand a squeeze. He doesn't say it out loud, because some things never change, but he hopes Vanitas knows he loves him with all of his muddled up, patched up heart.  



End file.
